Cotton Candy Monkey
by Matanzo-El-Mono
Summary: After Sprx and Nova have a fight, Gibson asks Nova to help him in his lab.  What happens when the expirment Nova helps him with follows her to the fair the Hyper Force goes to?  Read and find out.  SPOVA!


**So, this is my first one shot. Pretty sweet.**

**This story was one I had given to Emerald Shapeshifter 777 as an idea for her story "Memoirs," which you should read if you haven't already, but I was overcome by a desire to write it myself. You can call me selfish if you want.**

**I don't own the show, but I do own.**

**Let's get it on**

Cotton Candy Monkey

It was just another normal day on Shuggazoom. The birds were singing, the sun was shining for the first time in a week, and a trio of giant mechanical raptors were destroying sector F while in a pitched battle with the Hyper Force. Yes, just another average day.

* * *

"Torso lasers, fire!" Dual lasers sprang from the sides of the Super Robot, cleanly blasting off the spindly metal arms of a robo-raptor. The metallic monstrosity screeched in rage, charging blindly at the Super Robot. The attack was unexpected, and the robot soon found itself trying to keep the raptor's jaws from snacking on its head. Just as it looked hopeless for the Super Robot, a sudden idea came to the pilot.

"Fire Eye Beams into the raptor's mouth!" Ultra-hot beams shot from the Super Robot's eyes, burning through the roof of the raptor's mouth and frying its brain circuit. The raptor let out one last high pitch roar, and then collapsed to the ground.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man?" The pilot's celebration proved premature, as the two remaining raptors leapt upon the unsuspecting Super Robot and tore it to shreds.

* * *

GAME OVER

Sprx stared at the message on the screen, disbelief written all over the red monkey's face. He was dragged back from his thoughts by the sound of laughter.

"Wow, Sprx. You sure are the man." said Chiro, who was laughing himself to tears.

"Yeah! The one who got eaten anyways!" Otto was rolling around, banging his fists on the floor to relieve the pain in his aching gut.

"How'd you lose on the _first level_, Sprx?" Nova sat next to Chiro, smirking as the already red monkey turned a shade redder. The red simian spoke up in his defense, but there wasn't any real conviction in his voice.

"It was hard for a first level…" This only caused the other three to laugh harder. Chiro called out, cradling his stomach.

"S-stop it! I think…I might…explode!" Otto was hyperventilating, but somehow found it in himself to keep laughing. Nova could only point at the now crimson monkey, her laughter ringing in his ears.

It was that laughter that made this whole ordeal bearable. That amazing sound that always filled Sprx with joy and hope echoed in his head, completely blocking out Chiro and Otto. When Nova spoke, however, Sprx's moment of bliss came to a crushing halt.

"You're such a dumb monkey, Sprx." He'd heard this a million times, so he should have been prepared for it. But he wasn't. It might have been the fact that he was angry at losing, or the fact that everybody around him was laughing at him. But whatever the reason, something inside the red monkey snapped.

"Well at least I'm not a retard, like a certain _yellow_ someone." Sprx's hands flew over his mouth as he finished speaking. The room had gone deathly quiet, Chiro and Otto now looking from Sprx to Nova. Neither the human nor the green monkey had _ever _heard Sprx say such a hateful thing to Nova. Nova sat quietly for a minute, not doing anything. When she finally spoke, her voice held no emotion whatsoever.

"Glad to know that's how you really feel, Sprx." Sprx removed his hands from his mouth, fumbling over the words he was trying to say.

"N-Nova! Didn't mean say to that I you to! Er, I mean-" Sprx was cut off by Nova transforming her hands into her giant fists. She brought back her fist and looked Sprx right in the eye as she spoke.

"Don't lie to me, Sprx. It pisses me off." Without warning, Nova brought her fist into contact with Sprx's face, sending the red simian flying across the room. His path was halted when he crashed into the view screen, cracking it in half. Chiro and Otto let out wails of horror as they ran over to Sprx. But as the pair knelt down, it wasn't Sprx they attended to.

"It was our turn next, Otto." Chiro's voice quavered as he fought back tears. Otto patted his shoulder, trying to be strong for both of them.

"It's alright, Chiro. I can fix it lickity-split. An hour tops." Chiro looked at Otto, hope entering his blue eyes. He sniffled slightly.

"R-really, Otto?" The green monkey smiled and gave his leader a thumbs up.

"Course I can!" The pair high-fived, and then proceeded to carry the broken screen to Otto's workshop. This left Sprx, who was in disbelief at being ignored, and Nova alone in the room. Without even bothering to look at Nova, Sprx stood up, brushed himself off, and left the room. Nova was left alone to her thoughts.

_

* * *

_

_Why the hell did I do that? I could have rally hurt him!_ Nova was currently lying in her room, staring up at the ceiling and thinking. Chiro and Otto had fixed the screen a few minutes before, and were currently co-oping their way through Halo 2. Nova could hear their voices carry from here.

"Otto, look out! You've got infection forms on your tail!" The green monkey screeched inaudibly. When Chiro spoke next, it was obvious he was sighing. "No, Otto. Not you _real _tail. I'm talking about in the game."

"Oh, right. Can you get them for me? I've got an annoying pair of combat forms trying to disembowel me." The rest of the conversation was blotted out by sporadic gun fire and grenade explosions. Nova sighed and returned to her thoughts.

_Why would I chance hurting him like that? He could have been sliced open by that screen. What was I thinking?_ Nova was once again jerked from her thoughts by a voice. This time it was Gibson. The blue monkey was calling up her tube, slightly hesitant.

"Um, Nova? Would it be possible for you to come and assist me in an experiment? It would only take a small quantity of your time, I promise." Nova sighed.

"Yeah, Gibson, I'll be right there." The yellow female didn't really want to help with any of Gibson's science junk, but she needed to do something to clear her head. And somehow combat training didn't seem like it would help her forget that she had almost severely hurt Sprx. Standing up, Nova walked over to her tube and made her way to Gibson's lab.

* * *

"So what exactly do you need my help with, Gibson? I'm not very good with chemical equations and that junk." Nova was now in Gibson's laboratory. There were all manner of chemical tubes and molecular diagrams everywhere you looked. Broken test-tubes and used papers and gloves littered the floor. Scientists were not as organized as one might think.

"Nova, I can assure you that chemical equations are not _junk_. They are vital to the existence of everything around us. Do you realize-" Nova held up a hand, silencing the blue monkey.

"I came here to help you with something, Gibson. Not to hear one of your lame lectures." The blue scientist seemed highly put-off at this, but didn't protest.

"Yes, well, this is true. I'm sure you've been wondering why I've been locked away in here for the last couple of days."

"No, not really. I didn't really notice." This time, Gibson couldn't help exclaiming aloud.

"WHAT! You guys didn't notice my absence? How is this possible? I'm very important to this team!" Nova waved her hands in front of her in a placating gesture.

"Wow, easy there, Gibson. I didn't mean anything by it." Gibson huffed, but didn't continue his rant.

"Well, alright, I suppose. No real harm done." Nova breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…what did you need my help with?" At this, Gibson seemed to forget all about the previous conversation.

"Of course! How foolish of me to get so off topic. My apologies, Nova. You see, the past couple of days, I have been working on a project dealing with cotton candy." Nova raised an eye ridge at this, surprised and interested at the same time.

"Cotton candy?" Gibson nodded furiously, a smile on his face.

"Yes, cotton candy. You see, the molecular structure of cotton candy is ideal for my work. It is formed, as I am sure you know, by spinning sugar at a high rate in side an enclosed region. Then, you insert the cone into the spinning sugar, where it then collects as the cotton candy. An ingeniously simple process, but when scrutinized carefully, we see that-"

"You're doing it again, Gibson." The blue monkey blushed noticeably, but managed to collect himself.

"As I was saying, cotton candy is ideal for my purpose."

"Which is?" Gibson's smile covered his entire face as he spoke.

"To create small particles of food that increase in size when water is added." Nova just stared at Gibson for a while, and then answered back.

"So you chose cotton candy?" Gibson nodded furiously yet again.

"Yes, don't you see? Cotton expands when water is added. So if I add water to my genetically mutated cotton candy, I can create vast amounts of it with only a few drops of water. This will be a stepping stone to other foods as well. Just think of the possibilities, Nova!" Nova just shrugged.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I guess." Gibson didn't seem to notice the last part.

"Glad you agree, Nova. Now about your assignment. I need you to use both your fists and flame powers. You're going to crush these cubes of sugar," Gibson gestured to multi-colored cubes on a table "and then dry out all the moisture. I'll take it from there." Nova nodded and went about her task, Gibson providing annoying suggestions through it all.

"Not to soft, Nova. It has to be as crushed as possible."

"Less heat, Nova. We don't want to _melt _the sugar."

"Nova, make sure to-" Nova had had enough.

"If you say one more thing, I'll rip you apart." Gibson was uncharacteristically quiet for the remainder of Nova's work. When she had finished, Gibson chanced speaking again.

"Thank you for your assistance, Nova. I am much obliged." Nova wiped her forehead with her forearm and smiled.

"No problem, Gibson. I was glad to find something to do." Gibson showed her to the door, and then closed it behind her, returning to his work. Five minutes into his work, a thought occurred to Gibson.

"What if that sugar Nova was crushing was one of my experimental blocks? She should wash her hands in a special chemical." Gibson was about to call for her when he remembered how much Nova disliked his medical examinations. "On second thought, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Nova walked into the main room, intent upon washing her hands. The grainy sugar was beginning to annoy her. She began to walk towards the kitchen when Otto called out.

"Hey, Nova! We're going to go to the fair in town, you want to come?" Nova looked over at the green monkey, the sight of him reminding her of her encounter with Sprx earlier.

"But I thought you guys were going to play Halo 2 all day so you could train for Halo 3?" Chiro glared at the ground and kicked his foot out.

"We were, but Antauri says it's not wise to spend our first sunny day in a week locked inside." The silver Antauri floated into the room, smiling slightly.

"And I stand by that statement, Chiro. We've been cooped up inside the Super Robot all week because of the rain, and I think that we should take full advantage of this beautiful day. Hence, we go to this celebratory fair."

"What's it celebrating, Antauri?" The silver monkey turned to Nova, his smile widening ever so slightly.

"It's celebrating the end of a week of rain, Nova." Nova snorted, but couldn't help smiling. The people of Shuggazoom were a real collection of nut-cases. Otto began dancing around, looking at everybody present.

"Do you think there'll be a pie-eating contest? I could win that!" Chiro laughed at this.

"Not if I entered, you wouldn't." Otto stopped dancing, a serious glint entering his eyes.

"That sounds like a challenge, Chiro." Chiro stopped laughing, returning Otto's hard gaze.

"Maybe it is, monkey boy." The two were practically burning each other's faces off with the intensity of their gazes. Antauri sighed and rubbed his temples while Nova broke down laughing. Otto whirled on her, his face serious.

"This isn't funny, Nova. Chiro has challenged my authority as Master Pie Eater of All Time Ever Forever." Chiro pointed at Otto, defiance ringing in his voice.

"That title will be mine by the end of the day, Otto. I guarantee it." Otto snorted and rolled his eyes.

'Keep dreaming, Chiro. Nobody beats The Otto." It was Chiro's turn to snort and roll his eyes.

"So now you refer to yourself in the third-person?" Otto smirked cockily.

"It's what The Otto can do, because he's the best."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"SHUT UP! JEEZE, WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO ANOYING ALL THE STINKING TIME? CAN'T A MONKEY GET A MOMENT OF PEACE IN THIS PLACE?" All eyes turned to the source of this outburst, Sprx. Nobody said anything, because nobody knew quite what to say. Sprx stood in his tube for a bit, waiting for a reply. During this time, he looked everywhere in the room except for Nova, which annoyed the yellow female for some reason. When nobody replied, Sprx snorted and made his way to the exit.

"So, we going to this fair, or what?" Nobody moved for a minute, and then slowly everybody followed after the red monkey. Gibson called out from his lab as Nova passed.

"I'll catch up soon. Just a few more tests should do it."

"Whatever, Gibson."

* * *

So the Hyper Force made their way to the fair with Sprx a good 100 yards in front of the rest of them. Otto and Chiro kept switching from Halo 3 to Pie Eating as they talked, constantly proclaiming their respective self superior to the other. Nova walked along in total silence, lost in her thoughts. Every now and then she would find herself staring at Sprx, and would shake her head to snap out of whatever trance she was in. After the third instance of this, Antauri, who was floating along next to Nova, decided to question her about it.

"Is there a problem, Nova?" The yellow monkey seemed to snap out of her thoughts, forcing a smile as she looked at the silver simian.

"No, I'm fine. Why would you think something is wrong?" Antauri put a slight smile on his face, although he did not find the situation remotely funny.

"Two reasons, Nova. First, you keep looking at Sprx and shaking your head. Second, you're a swirling vortex of confusion in the Power Primate." Nova didn't answer right away. Instead, she studied the ground in front of her for a while. Antauri just floated next to her, patiently waiting. Making up her mind, Nova took a deep breath.

"Ok, Antauri. I guess there's no point in lying to you." Antauri smiled for real at this.

"No, there isn't." Nova rolled her eyes, but felt much calmer now.

"You see, Antauri, Sprx and I had a fight today. Well, it wasn't much of a fight. He screwed up in a video game, and we all laughed at him. I told him he was a dumb monkey, like I always do. Then, he went all ape and called me a retard. I wasn't going to let that go, so I smacked him in the face. He crashed into the view screen and broke it. When he got up, he walked away and didn't even look at me. In fact, he hasn't looked at me since then." Antauri, who had been silently listening to the monologue, spoke out here.

"So Sprx ignoring you has got you down?" Nova snorted at this.

"Yeah, like I'd ever miss that pervert hitting on me twenty four-seven." Antauri said nothing more, and the group soon found themselves at the fair.

* * *

Gibson carefully tipped the contents of the test-tube onto the sugar dust. There was a faint gargling sound, followed by three large pops. Where the dust had been now three cotton candy puffs lay. Gibson smiled in victory. However, the smile was soon driven from his face when the blue monkey realized that the cotton candy was still growing.

"That's odd. Growth should have ceased by this point." Gibson began taking notes, jotting down observations as the cotton candy continued to grow. He stopped when it became apparent that the growth was not stopping.

"Oh dear…" Gibson rushed over to another table, desperately looking for the counter-growth solution. Where had he put it? The blue monkey rushed around his lab, trying desperately to find the solution. He was running out of time, as the cotton candy had now consumed half of the lab. Gibson scanned what was left of the room frantically, searching for any sign of the antidote. He was about to give up hope when he saw it on top of a filing cabinet. The blue monkey rushed over to it, and had only just grasped the vial when he was crushed against the wall by the mass of cotton candy. Gibson began to black out as he felt sugary cloth clog his throat and nose. The blue monkey was being suffocated to death by sugary goodness, and the answer to his problems was so close yet so far.

_If I can just…break…the vial!_ With the last ounce of strength left in his body, Gibson crushed the vial in his hand. A sudden pain in his right hand alerted the monkey that he had indeed crushed the vial. Suddenly, Gibson felt the pressure lessen around him, and soon fell to the ground, gasping for air. When the blue monkey had replenished the air in his burning lungs, he looked over at the table where the cotton candy was. All that remained was the small grains of sugar. Gibson looked at his hand, which was now covered in glass shards and blood. He walked over to the sink and cleaned it off, wrapping a bandage around it when he was done. It was only when Gibson began making his way to the fair that he remembered something important.

"NOVA! If she gets her hands wet, she could be crushed by cotton candy!" The blue monkey took off running, hoping that Nova was staying away from water.

* * *

The fair had been fine, but it wasn't anything special. At least, not to Nova. The yellow monkey had tried to have a good time, but something kept her from enjoying herself. She was currently sitting on a bench, munching on honey-glazed nuts. She watched as Otto and Chiro ran by on their way to the Pit Fall ride. It was a 70-story drop with a sudden stop, the ultimate thrill ride. It was something Nova would go on just to show how kick-ass she was. But at the moment, she didn't feel like doing anything like that.

_Why am I so down?_ Nova had no sooner thought this when the answer literally walked past her. _Oh yeah_…Sprx walked past where Nova was sitting, once again not even looking at her. Nova had had it up to here with him ignoring her. She wasn't used to him not constantly drooling over her, and it was only now that she realized that she actually liked it. Nova scanned the area, looking for something to serve as a conversation starter. Her eyes fell on the dunk tank, and she was struck by sudden inspiration.

"Bingo!" Nova stood up and ran after Sprx, calling out his name.

"Hey, Sprx, wait up!" The red monkey stopped dead in his tracks, and then slowly turned around to face Nova. As Nova gazed into his eyes, she was surprised to see a great sadness hidden beneath the cocky façade. Sprx smirked at her, trying to hide the sorrow.

"Hey, doll-face, what's shaking?" Nova smiled slightly at the doll-face comment, happy that she was getting the attention again. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the dunk tank, smirking as she spoke.

"The last time we were at a fair thingy, you said that you never miss. Want to prove it?" Sprx looked at Nova, and then at the dunk tank. His smirk widened, and some of the sadness left his eyes, which pleased Nova for some reason.

"What do I get if I hit the target?" Nova hadn't been expecting this question, but an answer came from her lips before she could think.

"Isn't it obvious, Sparky? You get to realize one of your most desperate desires. Seeing me…_soaking wet_." Sprx's eyes widened at this, and then his face glazed over as the thought hit him. Nova spoke again to bring him back from pervert land. "But if you miss, you do my chores for three months. Deal?" Nova held out her hand. Sprx looked at it for a while, weighing his options.

"See Nova soaking wet, or three months of extra chores? That's a tough call. But I'll do it." Sprx shook Nova's hand, and then the two made their way over to the dunk tank. Nova talked to the owner for a minute, and then took her position in the tank. Sprx picked up the ball and began to aim. "Dang, I wish I brought my camera. A picture of you wet would be a keepsake." Nova snorted at this.

"Not as good as a picture of your face when you miss." Sprx smirked.

"Not likely, babe." Chiro, Otto, and Antauri converged on the spot, their interest perked by the scene. Sprx smirked and gestured at Nova. "Good timing, guys. You're just in time to see me get Nova soaking wet. Tell me one of you has a camera." Without waiting for a reply, Sprx reeled back and threw the ball straight and true. As the ball hit the target and a surprised Nova took the plunge, Gibson's voice came over the communicator.

"Attention team. This is Gibson. You must keep Nova away from water at all costs." The team looked at each other, not really sure what to do. Then, as if it hit them all at the same time, they yelled out.

"NOVA!" The guys rushed over to the dunk tank, concern and fear written over their face. Just as they reached the dunk tank, Nova emerged from the water, dripping wet but apparently fine. The team breathed a sigh of relief when she put on a smile.

"Well, I hope your happy, Sprx. Enjoy this while it lasts, because it's the last time you'll ever see me like this." Sprx smirked, taking a towel from the dunk tank owner and wrapping it around Nova.

"Don't count on it, Novs." Nova growled menacingly at this, shaking her fist in Sprx's face.

"If I ever catch you peeping, I'll-" Sprx laughed and lowered Nova's fist.

"Just a joke, Nova. No need to kill me." Nova rolled her eyes, but smiled. She was about to suggest that they all go on the Pit Fall when Otto yelled out.

"Nova's got cotton candy!" Nova raised and eye ridge at this.

"No I don't." Otto just nodded furiously, while Chiro answered for him.

"Yeah you do, Nova. It's all over your hands." The yellow monkey looked at her hands, and was surprised to see that they were right.

"Wow, that's weird. That wasn't there earlier." The team watched the cotton candy, not really sure what to do. Sprx was about to pull it off when it began to grow. Fast.

"Crap, it's growing." Nova began to shake her hands, trying to get the fluff off, but it was stuck on tight. Sprx began to tug it off, but more just took its place. Nova began to sweat.

"This isn't funny, guys."

"We're not laughing." The group began tearing the fluff off of Nova's hands, but it kept growing and growing. As it completely covered Nova's body, she called out.

"Hel-" Her voice was lost, cut off by a wall of fluffy sweetness. Sprx yelled out as he began to tear the fluff off with all his strength.

"NOVA!"

* * *

"NOVA!" Gibson heard the yell before he actually saw what was going on, but it was enough to make the blue monkey speed up. He arrived at the scene, panting hard, to see that his worst fears had been realized.

"Oh dear." Gibson rushed over to the group, attracting Antauri's attention as he bent over and breathed in air.

"Gibson, what is happening to her?" Gibson spoke haltingly, still catching his breath.

"She is…being covered…by my ex…experimentally designed…super cotton candy." Antauri nodded, having seen to many strange things in his life to worry about super cotton candy.

"So what do we do?" Gibson held out a small vial. It had only a few drops of amber liquid left in it.

"This is the counter-growth antidote. There isn't enough here to reverse the process, but it can slow it down." Gibson walked over to the now giant puff of candy and poured the liquid on it. The effect was immediate.

"We have to hurry and get her out. She is most likely suffocating right now. If we don't hurry, she'll not only die of suffocation, but her insides will clog with cotton candy." The team gasped at this, and then Chiro turned to Otto.

"Person who eats the most cotton candy becomes Supreme Master of Candy Cloth Eating?" Otto nodded, and then the pair went about devouring one side of the cotton candy. The rest of the team followed sweet. Gibson attempted to use his drills, but he just ended up having two cotton candy cones for hands. Antauri was making better progress slicing away at the mass with his claws, and Otto and Chiro were chowing down like never before. But nobody was going as hard as Sprx. The red monkey was tearing off the fluff at lighting speed, when a sudden idea struck him.

"Gyro-roll!" Sprx began rolling at a blinding velocity, burrowing into the candy faster than the other four combined. However, it had still been a good minute since they had started, and Sprx was losing hope of finding Nova alive. He was about to give up hope when he suddenly found himself stuck. He had been rolling so fast that the fluff had collected on his body, trapping his entire body and only leaving only his head free. Sprx struggled for a couple seconds, and then began to chew his way further into the mass of candy. If he was going to die, he was going to do it next to Nova. Sprx had just taken his fifth mouthful of cotton candy when he felt something warm on his lips. His eyes widened when he realized that the pink in front of him was not candy, but Nova's eyes. As Sprx's eyes traveled from the surprised yellow females eyes to her mouth, Sprx realized that the warm thing on his lips were Nova's lips. The red monkey had chewed his way into a kiss with Nova.

The two just lay there for two reasons. One was because they couldn't move if they wanted to. The second was because neither wanted the moment to end. Sprx worked up his courage and put the slightest bit of emotion into the kiss. He felt more than he heard Nova gasp at his action, and the red monkey began to fear for his life. He couldn't believe it when Nova responded back. Or at least, he thought she did. The yellow monkey made a sucking noise, and Sprx realized what she was doing.

_I'm breathing for her! That's just how great I am!_ Nova smiled when she stopped, and was beginning to breathe out some air for Sprx when she suddenly snapped away. Sprx's eyes opened as he watched Nova disappear into the mass of candy. He was about to yell out when he felt himself yanked from behind.

* * *

Sprx found himself lying on the ground, Antauri and Gibson standing over him.

"Are you alright, Sprx?" Sprx sat up and took in several deep breaths before he replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about Nova?" His answer was a kiss on the cheek from the yellow female herself. Nova smiled as she knelt down and hugged Sprx, causing the red monkey to turn even redder.

"I'm fine thanks to you, Sprx. Thank you." Sprx smiled, standing up and bringing Nova with him.

"It was no problem, Novs. I'm sure you'd do the same for me." Nova smiled and let go of Sprx. Antauri called out to Chiro and Otto.

"Are you two ok?"

"Ugh…" Otto and Chiro walked around the corner of the cotton candy mass, leaning on each other for support. Chiro was currently as green as Otto, and both seemed ready to puke.

"No more cotton candy, please." Everybody laughed at the sick pair.

"I believe some antacid is necessary for this." Gibson's smile faded as he turned to Nova. "And Nova, if you don't mind, I'd like to conduct some tests to make sure your body is rid of the sugar." Nova sighed, but agreed.

"Alright, Gibson." The blue monkey was surprised by the agreement, but didn't question it. Together, the Hyper Force made their way back to the Super Robot after an interesting day at the fair.

* * *

Later that night, Sprx sat atop the Super Robot, gazing at the stars and thinking. Chiro and Otto were back to their Halo 2 marathon, and were currently being scolded by Antauri for being lazy. Nova had been checked out by Gibson, and announced clean of all traces of the sugar. Gibson had scrapped the project.

Sprx sighed as his thoughts turned once again to Nova. He had almost lost her today. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she would have died without him having told her how he felt. He had to tell her soon, or he'd die without knowing if she felt the same. As if on cue, the yellow monkey came up to the top and sat down next to Sprx, looking at him curiously. Sprx looked at her and smiled, gazing deeply into her bubble gum pink eyes. He should tell her now, right now.

"Do you come up here often, Sprx?" The red monkey was caught off guard by the question, but answered smoothly enough.

"No, just when I've got something big on my mind." This caught Nova's attention, and the yellow monkey turned back to Sprx.

"So what's on your mind? Anything I can help with?" Sprx gazed into her eyes, and felt both extremely nervous and at ease at the same time.

"I-I almost…lost you today, Nova." Nova just smiled and punched him lightly on the arm.

"It takes more than cotton candy to kill me, Sprx." Sprx just looked at her, fear pouring from his eyes.

"But what if it doesn't? What if I had lost you? I don't know what I would have done with myself." Nova wasn't sure what to say to this. So, she decided on physical comfort. Sprx gasped as Nova wrapped her tail around both of them, cuddling up close to the red monkey.

"Better?" Sprx nodded, making Nova smile. The two sat there for a while, just staring at the stars. Suddenly, Sprx spoke.

"I really care about you, Nova." Nova just shrugged.

"I care about you too, Sprx." Sprx shook his head.

"No like I care about you, Nova. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, and now that I've seen how fast I can lose you, I'm going to say it. You see Nova, I…I…I…" Sprx gulped, and felt Nova's hand on top of his. Her face was unreadable, but her eyes shone with hope. From nowhere, Sprx summoned his courage.

"I just have to say, Nova, that I, SPRX-77, am in l-, in lo-, in lov-, oh screw it! I love you, Nova! I love you more than anything in the world!" Sprx stood up and began to run, but found himself restrained by Nova's tail. The yellow monkey spun him around, and their lips met. Sprx's eyes opened wide, but his shock soon gave way to pure bliss. Nova began to run her hands along his shoulders, while she pulled herself closer to Sprx with her tail. Sprx smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nova's waist and pulling her closer, simultaneously massaging her back with his tail. One spot in particular rewarded the red monkey a moan of pleasure. The two had been at it for a minute when the need for oxygen finally won out over passion. As they broke apart, Nova spoke.

"I love you too, Sprx." Sprx's felt like he could fly. Not even in his dreams had the red monkey heard Nova say those words. He pulled the yellow female close to him, refusing to let her go. Nova didn't seem to mind. The two stood there for a while, enjoying the moment and wishing it would never end. When the two finally pulled away from each other, Sprx smirked.

"Can I call you my cotton candy girl?" Nova smacked him with her tail, but lightly.

"Only when it's just you and me." Without another word, Nova pulled Sprx in for another kiss, and this one blew the last one out of the water.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship, chief?"

"Sir, finishing this fight." Otto and Chiro had just beaten Halo 2 on legendary for the 15th time, and the signs of over-gaming were evident. Twitching and redness of the eyes, their butts being stuck to the couch, and playing the level before it started. _Yes_, thought Antauri, _they will be out for two days. Still, at least on good thin came out of today_. The silver monkey looked up as he thought this, sensing in the Power Primate that the bond between Sprx and Nova had been repaired. The silver monkey smiled at the thought of the new couple, and then began to escort Chiro and Otto to their respective rooms. Those guys were wiped.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's my first one shot. What did you guys think? Please review if you read this, as I take great pride in having my work critiqued. Flame it or love it, I don't care. Just let me know your honest opinion. I want to hear from everybody who reads this story!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oh, and as always:**

**SAVE SEASON 5!**


End file.
